


Peace at last

by the_authors_exploits



Series: the bear and the pup [1]
Category: The Last Warrior, aka Skif, aka The Scythian
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, M/M, Multi, because it was good, but it has 3 diff names, couldnt find any fics for it, good soft gays, so imma start it, so imma write them, this movie aint got no fandom tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: Lutobor lays besides Marten for the night, relieved that he's actually alive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will carry this fandom by my fucking self

Lutobor traces the tattoos across the boy’s head; Marten opens one eye to squint a glare, sleep disturbed, but when he’s only met by Lutobor’s soft gaze he shuts his eyes and dutifully ignores him.

“Do they have meanings?” Lutobor turns his attention to another inked image across the other’s collarbone; Marten gives a shiver. “Any for your god?”

Marten snuffles and lifts a shoulder noncommittally; he is tired, sore from battle, bandages wrapped tight about his throat. His voice is scratchy. “Some to commemorate achievements; battles won, or kills taken. Others blessings, protection… I have no symbol for Ares.”

Lutobor hums; Tatiana, his wife, sleeps on the other side of the fire, their son besides her, close and safe. They are all safe, Yar dead and Marten’s wounds still healing, with Lutobor the leader of the Wolves. It is strange, as he never wanted it, but they look to him now; at least Marten survived. With him by Lutobor’s side, appointed as a puppet leader to the tribe, everything has fallen wonderfully into place.

His finger brushes the edge of the bandage and Marten growls a hiss, though if it is in warning or pain Lutobor can’t tell. “When Yar cut your throat, I thought I had lost you.”

“I am undefeatable.”

In a moment of bravery, Lutobor kisses the other’s shaved head; he smoothes back the auburn hair and is thankful Marten does not meet his affection with a knife to his throat. “Would Ares accept my thanks for your life?”

“Ares bathes in blood, he does not give it.”

“But in a battle under his eye, he spared you; does that not call for thanks?”

Marten seems to ponder for a moment, ever gently turning on his back and finding a comfortable position; the firelight flickers in his dull eyes and Lutobor feels guilty for keeping him awake. “I suppose it would.”

“What would Ares accept as thanks?”

Marten flaps a hand; across the fire, the babe lets out a quiet mewl and both men hurriedly turn to assess the problem. Lutobor stands and carefully extracts his child from Tatiana’s embrace, shushing the baby quietly, and tugs the fur over Tatiana’s shoulders when she wakes.

“Rest, love; I have him.”

She slips to sleep once more, and Lutobor moves back to Marten’s side. He sits, settles his unnamed son in his lap, and regards Marten.

“You rest too; I’ll keep watch.”

The boy doesn’t need to be told twice; he’s too tired to object, and there’s a growing trust between them all. Enough that Marten obeys and drops to sleep rather quickly, leaving Lutobor and his son to watch through the peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also so Marten is established early on as the most dangerous character in the entire movie; he's intelligent and strong and lithe. he takes three armed men down without a weapon of his own, is so feared that Yar actually tries to assassinate him before he can challenge Yar for leadership, takes down approx. five enemies before disguising himself as one and taking down three more (effectively saving Lutobor for, like, the sixth time???), and the only time a character is shown to be more dangerous than him is when Lutobor drinks the bear wine and becomes some sort of god-like beast. but when Marten does finally challenge Yar, has Yar on his knees, bloody and beaten....they decided "nahh Marten cant defeat the big baddy, Lutobor must because you know protagonist; kill Marten". EVEN WITH THE ENTIRE TRIBE CHEERING MARTEN ON, LIKE BITCH WHAT
> 
> you fuckers


	2. Chapter 2

Marten wakes to Tatiana’s soft skin against his brow; she smiles at him, wary, and he pushes himself into a sitting position. He knows the role he played in her capture and he shamefully glances about for Lutobor; the man is nowhere to be seen, and suddenly a bundle is stuffed into his arms.

“Support his head,” Tatiana orders; she has gone to the fire, where something is cooking, and Marten looks down into a child’s face. Tatiana’s baby, Lutobor’s son, and Marten’s hands burn.

“He’s so small,” Marten comments, actions stiff and unsure as he spreads the cloth to get a better look at the child’s face, and Tatiana’s smile is warm.

“He is but a few weeks old.” She pulls a pot from the fire and begins portioning it out for the three of them.

They sit in silence for a moment, Marten forcing the urge to apologize aside; he helped free her. Perhaps that cancels out his sin of kidnapping her. Either way, she gave him her child. Trust?

“Where is Lutobor?”

She pauses in her actions, as if wondering what Marten will do in her husband’s absence, then continues. “He went to wash at the river.”

Marten considers putting the babe down and going in search of the other man, but just as the fire under his skin grows to an unbearable feel there are hands--roughened by work--taking the child from him. It is Lutobor standing above him and frowning, though not in disapproval, and Marten looks away; he scrubs his hands together to quell the hurt, then grits his teeth as it pulls at the wound on his arm.

Lutobor shifts his son to one side and uses his free hand to smooth Marten’s bushy hair; the boy ducks away with a halfhearted snarl hiding a wince. Lutobor is not insulted; he turns and gifts Tatiana a loving kiss.

“Breakfast smells wonderful, my love.”

They eat in quiet; Lutobor douses the fire, then helps Tatiana onto one of their two mounts, handing her their baby, before hoisting Marten onto the other horse. He will walk for now, joining one of them later. He is thankful the Scythians allowed him to take Marten with them; travelling may not be the best idea with his injuries, but Lutobor feels better knowing one of their healers could better assess Marten’s wounds and that he would heal faster at Lutobor’s homestead.

And, hopefully, Marten felt the same; he could have refused and stayed with his people, but--once he had regained his mind from those first few days of agony--seemed relieved that Lutobor was sat at his side and had not abandoned him.

Lutobor pats the hide of his wife’s horse, scaring flies away, and Tatiana eyes him; he moves closer and her voice is low.

“I still do not give my full approval of this, Lutobor.”

He nods. “I know, my love; if you gave me the order I would send him away.” He would; Tatiana would always be his first love, would always be his priority. Because he had found himself falling for the other warrior did not mean he would abandon her; and she, in her wise glory, had nigh immediately noticed his affections for the boy.

She huffs a laugh. “That would be terribly cruel of me; there is a bond between you two that I cannot yet comprehend. But though I do not refuse you to chase him, I have not blessed this arrangement. At least, not yet.” She turns in the saddle and eyes Marten, who plods on behind them always, giving them privacy; his eyes are ever wide and wild, though there is an undercurrent of unsureness that tugs at her. A sense of being lost and alone; she turns to her husband. “Besides, I believe I see a spot of good in him.”

Lutobor is blessed to kiss her hand; when he grows tired of walking upon the cold ground and goes to lift himself alongside Tatiana, she makes a fuss about it until he eases away. Marten offers his hand, and Lutobor hikes up behind him; he takes hold of the reins, though it is a battle to take them from Marten’s stubborn grip, and he suddenly realizes this might be the closest they’ve ever been. From the way Marten resolutely won’t look at him, he thinks Marten knows too; testing his luck, Lutobor takes the reins in one hand and wraps the other noticeably about Marten’s slim waist.

Tatiana sports a cheeky grin when she looks over and Marten’s cheeks are a dusty pink; just maybe this will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yodels from the rooftop* I AM IN LOVE WITH THEM, AND THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER

**Author's Note:**

> also so Marten is established early on as the most dangerous character in the entire movie; he's intelligent and strong and lithe. he takes three armed men down without a weapon of his own, is so feared that Yar actually tries to assassinate him before he can challenge Yar for leadership, takes down approx. five enemies before disguising himself as one and taking down three more (effectively saving Lutobor for, like, the sixth time???), and the only time a character is shown to be more dangerous than him is when Lutobor drinks the bear wine and becomes some sort of god-like beast. but when Marten does finally challenge Yar, has Yar on his knees, bloody and beaten....they decided "nahh Marten cant defeat the big baddy, Lutobor must because you know protagonist; kill Marten". EVEN WITH THE ENTIRE TRIBE CHEERING MARTEN ON, LIKE BITCH WHAT
> 
> you fuckers


End file.
